


Loki's best plan yet

by BlueFishyLove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Loki is an ass, M/M, Spell Sex, dont judge me, i dont even know, spell rough rape sex, thor didnt want to, thor is hurting, tony is hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: So its from the Averngers Loki had a plan and seemingly it goes smoothly...Apparently Thor and Tony are in love... And Tony gets treated misserably right now because of a spell Loki did to Thor





	

Tony raised his head and looked into Thor's eyes. He couldnt understand if he was seeing love and affection or if the other was still under Loki's spell.   
  
Thor thrusted again, moaning at the tightness and again with much more power. Moaned and gasped and scratched and bit his companion, the one beneath him.   
  
Loki was laughing at brother the Great Thor to be fucking a mare human, a creature born in Midgard. And the great Iron Man -he was a lucky one; Loki would say- being fucked by a god it could count as privelege. But for now it was just amusing to see his own brother beeing overruled by him. Just a mare spell and Thor was his puppet.   
  
What was more amusing of all was that apparently the human had feeling for the god. His tears and screams of pain said so when Tony realized that Thor was still under Loki's spell.   
  
What seemed more amusing than everything else to Loki was that Thor could see what he was doing right now, he just couldnt control his body. And what make Loki even happier was that seemingly his brother loved that human creature from Midgard his tears that fell freely down his cheecks were his witnesses.    
  
Tony wished he could turn the time back. Senting someone else to this dreadful mission of putting some logic to Loki's mind. He wished that for once Thor would hear him. But time cant turn back if you are not a mage.   
  
Thor hated himself and wanted for all this to end. Hurting the love of his life like that. If Tony never forgive him after that he would kill himself once and for all. He would. Just to make Tony feel better, if that was what the latter would ask for.   
  
Loki was happy. Excitted, wonderful, hard. Minnions helped with that though.   
  
Best part. Loki had endertainment and caused pain to his brother. Ah! His plan couldnt work any better than that.


End file.
